Letni sen: Asia jest super/Detektywów dwóch
600px|center|link=Letni sen: Asia jest super Czwarty, a zarazem ostatni odcinek serii "Letni sen: Asia jest super". Opis Jeden chłopak. Jedno zaginięcie. Jeden pies. Jeden koleś siedzący w krzakach. Tajemnicza Spółka. I detektywów dwóch. Bohaterowie *Olivia Tjinder *Shiri Flynn *Justin Flynn *Joe Brown *Panky *Baljeet Van Stomm *Xavier Johnson *Fred Johnson *Asia *Bruse Van Stomm *Kelly Tjinder *Marlene Du Bois *Buford Van Stomm *Sasza *Kaczor Howard (wspomniany) *Aleksander Rybak (wspomniany) *Łukaszenka (wspomniany) *Sandra Fletcher Fabuła - Panky, nie wychylaj się tak, bo spadniesz. - Nie spadnie. Jest na to za głupi. - Za głupi? - No tak. A głupi ma zawsze szczęście. Shiri i Olivia siedziały na balkonie domu Flynn. Piesek tej pierwszej, mały cziłała Panky, nieostrożnie wychylał się przez barierkę. Na szczęście, w przeciwieństwie do tego co twierdziła panna Tijnder, miał w głowie dość rozumu by nie spaść. - Olivia, co cię gryzie? - spytała Flynnówna. - Przecież widzę, że od jakiegoś czasu jesteś jakaś nie w sosie. - Nic mi nie jest. Muszę trochę pooddychać na świeżym powietrzu. - Jesteśmy na świeżym powietrzu. - zbulwersowała się Shiri. - To chodźmy się gdzieś przejść. Mam dość bezczynnego siedzenia na balkonie. Jak postanowiły tak też zrobiły. Spacerowały razem po parku, a panna Tijnder zwierzała się przyjaciółce ze swoich problemów. - Od jakiegoś czasu nie mogę się dogadać z Baljeetem. Na początku oddalał się ode mnie. Spędzał całe dnie i noce przed komputerem, na początku myślałam, że nawala w ceesa, czy jak to tam, ale potem zaczęłam podejrzewać, że on z kimś koresponduje. A tydzień temu on tak po prostu sobie wyjechał. Niby powiedział mi o tym, ale nie mówił dokąd. W dodatku bardzo rzadko do mnie dzwoni, nie chce nic powiedzieć. Shiri, ja boję się, że on mnie zdradza! - Olivia wyrzucała z siebie wszystko jednym tchem, jakby zrzucała z siebie ogromny ciężar. - O jej. - zdołała tylko wykrztusić Shiri. - Naprawdę ci na nim zależy. - Kocham tego kretyna bardziej, niż to sobie można wyobrazić. Szlag by to trafił. - Co się stało? - Chyba weszłam w psie gówno. - O nie! Olivia, tak mi przykro! To były markowe buty! - mówiła Shiri. Najwidoczniej stwierdziła, że dla Olivi większym problemem będą jej adidasy, niż rozterki miłosne. - Chodźmy stąd, trzeba je jak najszybciej wyczyścić. Jak tylko dziewczyny się oddaliły, z pobliskich krzaków wychyliła się głowa Freda. - Nie wierzę, że Baljeet zdradza Olivię. - A ja nie wierzę, że mój brat siedzi w krzakach i podsłuchuje dziewczyny. - Agh! - wrzasną Fred a za nim z roślin wynurzył się Xavier. Po ochłonięciu szatyn zapytał: - Stary! Co tutaj robisz? Długo tam byłeś? - Może. Lepiej mi powiedz co ty tutaj robisz. Nie mów, że nadal podkochujesz się w dziewczynie Baljeeta. Pogódź się z tym, że ona wybrała jego. - Nie zasłużył na nią! Ja powinienem z nią być! - To nie powód by wymazywać ślady jego egzystencji. - zauważył Xavier. - Wiem, przesadziłem. Ale byliśmy dziećmi, a ja byłem młody i głupi. - Stary, to było rok temu. - Nieważne. Zdobędę serce Olivii i bez stosowania drastycznych środków. Tym bardziej, że dowiaduję się, że ten pajac ją zdradza. To moja szansa i nie zamierzam jej przepuścić! Po wyczyszczeniu butów Olivia wykrzyknęła: - Już wiem! Wiem co trzeba zrobić! - Tak, zakup nowych butów to dobry pomysł. Te może są czyste, ale śmierdzą. - stwierdziła Shiri. - Nie o buty mi chodzi. - A o co? Przecież cię stać... - O Baljeeta! - A co z nim? Chory jest? - Przecież ci mówiłam! Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? - No słuchałam cię, ale potem zajęłyśmy się butami... No mniejsza. To co chcesz zrobić? - Wyśledzę co robił Baljeet przed wyjazdem i dokąd pojechał. Przepytam wszystkich jego przyjaciół. Dowiem się czy mnie nie zdradza. - Serio chce ci się tracić na to czas? Nie lepiej wynająć prywatnego detektywa? - Nie, jeszcze trafię na jakiś detektywów w akcji, albo co. - Myślałam raczej o kimś pokroju Holmsa. - A znasz jakiegoś Sherlocka? - Nie jestem żadnym Serlockiem. - stwierdziła Sandra. Olivia i Shiri stały na progu domu Fletcherów. Flynnówna ubzdurała sobie, że jej kuzynka mając brytyjskie korzenie na pewno też ma Sherlockowski zmysł i zgodzi się za nie rozwiązać zagadkę. - Ale przecież masz brytyjskie korzenie. - No i co z tego? Shiri czasem można z tobą pogadać na poziomie, a czasem zachowujesz się jak pięciolatka. Chcecie rozwiązywać zagadki to załóżcie sobie Tajemniczą Spółkę. - powiedziała zatrzaskując im drzwi przed nosem. - I tyle z twojego planu. - stwierdziła Olivia. - Nie szkodzi, mam nowy plan! Założymy Tajemniczą Spółkę! - Serio? To ten twój plan? To była tylko ironiczna uwaga Sandry, a ty to wzięłaś na poważnie. - Daj spokój, będzie fajnie! Ty będziesz Velmą, ja Daphne, Panky Scoobym Doo, a Kudłatego i Freda jeszcze gdzieś znajdziemy! I razem rozwiążemy zagadkę zniknięcia Baljeeta! - Ale on nigdzie nie zniknął, tylko wyjechał! Ja chcę się tylko dowiedzieć gdzie! - Spokojnie, dowiemy się, wszystko po kolei. - powiedziała Shiri. - Najpierw musimy pójść po Pankiego, a potem znaleźć kogoś kto mógłby być Fredem i Kudłatym. - mówiła z entuzjazmem. - Przez to stracimy tylko czas. - wyszeptała znużona Olivia. Ale wiedziała, że nie ma sensu kłócić się z Flynnówną. Kiedy dziewczyna sobie coś postanowi, nie było szans by jej od tego odwieźć. - No to mamy ekipę! - wykrzyknęła uradowana Shiri. Jej entuzjazm podzielał chyba tylko Joe Brown, chłopiec, zakochany w niej od dziecka, który popierał każdy jej, nawet najgłupszy, pomysł i Panky, ale ten pies zawsze był zachwycony wizją spaceru, kiedy zaczepiano go na smycz. Justin, jej brat bliźniak, przyglądał się jej sceptycznie, zawsze to on był ostatnim chętnym do wzięcia udziału w przedsięwzięciu siostry, lecz tym razem jego sceptycyzm podzielała Olivia. - Właściwie dlaczego zrobiłaś z nas ekipę Scooby-Doo? - zapytał Justin. - I dlaczego ja jestem Kudłatym? - Bo się wszystkiego boisz. - Ja się boję? Niczego się nie boję, siostrzyczko. - Taaak? A to niby dlaczego nigdy nie chcesz brać udziału w moich projektach? - Myślisz, że to dlatego, że się boję? - Flynn prychną. - Tak, tak właśnie myślę. - Dobra, dobra! Skończcie te swoje głupie kłótnie. - przerwała im Olivia. - Właśnie. - poparł ją Joe, a zaraz potem dodał: - Kochani, mamy zagadkę do rozwiązania! - Ooo! - wzruszyła się Shiri. - Joe, wkręciłeś się w bycie Fredem! To takie słodkie! - Dobra, dobra, - powiedział Justin zasłaniając twarz. - wystarczy tych słodkości. Właściwie jaką zagadkę mamy rozwiązać? - Dziękuję za to pytanie, braciszku! - powiedziała Shiri, po czym zaczęła przemawiać uroczystym tonem: - Stało się coś strasznego! Zaginął Baljeet Van Stomm. - powiedziała i zrobiła "teatralną pauzę" tak jakby oczekiwała, że zaraz jej słuchacze powiedzą coś w stylu "Oh nie, tylko nie to!". Niestety usłyszała tylko skrzypienie świerszcza. Po chwili Olivia otworzyła usta i powiedziała: - Ale on wcale nie zaginął. Mam z nim kontakt telefoniczny. Po prostu nie chce mi powiedzieć gdzie... - Cicho Velma! Wiem, że zawsze masz coś ciekawego do powiedzenia, ale teraz ja mówię. Panna Tjinder zrobiła tylko skwaszoną minę i złożyła ręce na piersiach. - Brawo, zostałaś zdegradowana do roli podrzędnej kujonki. - wyszeptał Justin. - Prymuski. - poprawiła go dziewczyna, na co on zareagował uśmiechając się pod nosem. Tymczasem Shiri dalej głosiła swój monolog: - ... więc doszłam do wniosku, że najlepszym sposobem na odnalezienie Baljeeta, będzie wyśledzenie go przez naszego Pankiego - Scoobiego! - powiedziała wskazując na swojego psa. Cziłała podskoczył i polizał ją w rękę. - Oj ty mój mały słodziaku! - powiedziała głaszcząc go po głowie, a ten zadowolony zaczął merdać ogonem. - O Boże. - wyszeptała Olivia kręcąc głową. - Twoja siostra bierze coś ostatnio? - Mordoklejki. Ale chyba nie działają. - odparł Justin, po czym powiedział głośniej, tak żeby wszyscy go słyszeli: - A może pójdziemy do domu Baljeeta i spytamy jego ojca czy gdzieś go nie widział? - To już lepszy pomysł. - stwierdziła Olivia. - Gorzej jak jego ojciec nie będzie nam chciał powiedzieć. - Olivia, wprost nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś dziewczyną Baljeeta i nawet nie spytałaś jego ojca czy nie wie gdzie on jest. - pokręcił głową Justin. - A ty mnie pytasz czy moja siostra coś bierze. - dodał, po czym zwrócił się do wszystkich: - Nikt nie ma nic przeciwko? To ruszamy! I tym oto sposobem Tajemnicza Spółka z Danville wyruszyła rozwiązać swoją pierwszą zagadkę. Nie mieli jednak pojęcia, że ktoś ich śledzi. Głowa Freda wychyliła się z krzaków. - Olivia nie może się dowiedzieć, gdzie jest Baljeet. I musi pomyśleć, że go zdradza! Już wiem co zrobię! - Polubiłeś siedzieć w tych krzakach co nie? - usłyszał głos obok siebie. Natychmiast wyskoczył na chodnik. Obok niego stał Xavier i chrupał sobie popcorn. - Zawału przez ciebie dostanę! - wykrzykną Fred, a po uspokojeniu oddechu zapytał: - Co ty tu robisz? Śledzisz mnie? - Tak. Pilnuję, żebyś nie zrobił czegoś tak głupiego jak rok temu. - A tak na serio? - Tak na serio, to przeszedłem całego Wiedźmina i nie mam co ze sobą zrobić, więc łażę za tobą dopóki nie wymyślę jaką sobie grę kupić. No i zajadam sobie popcorn, bo te twoje monologi do siebie przypominają mi meksykańską telenowelę. - Aha. - Fred nie wiedział czy się śmiać czy płakać. - To sobie za mną łaź, tylko mnie nie strasz. I nie rozpraszaj mnie tym chrupaniem popcornu. Może byś mnie nim poczęstował, co? - Ale z ciebie menda. - stwierdził Xavier patrząc na walentynkowe kartki które Fred psiukał perfumami kupionymi na promocji w Rosmanie. - Nie wierzę, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni. - Co, zamierzasz mnie powstrzymać? - W takich chwilach naprawdę chciałbym umrzeć. - westchną Xavier po czym dodał: - Nie będę występował przeciw bratu. Przynajmniej nie wymazujesz śladów niczyjej egzystencji. Choć to co robisz jest złe. - Zło to pojęcie względne. - Wiesz w ogóle co to znaczy pojęcie względne? - Oj tylko tak się mówi! - powiedział Fred chowając kartki za pas. - Teraz mi nie przeszkadzaj. - powiedział podchodząc do okna domu Van Stommów, które prowadziło prosto do pokoju Baljeeta. Wiedział o tym, bo jeszcze przeszło rok temu byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Chłopak przyłożył wytrych do futryny i zaczął się włamywać. Kiedy już znalazł się w środku, zastanawiał się gdzie podrzucić kartki. Nie miał jednak na to dużo czasu, gdyż usłyszał głosy na podwórku. Zmierzała tu Tajemnicza Spółka z Danville. Rzucił karki na biurko, wyskoczył przez okno i zanim ktokolwiek go zauważył, schował się w krzaki. Obok niego siedział Xavier, zajadając się popcornem. - Ucisz się choć na chwilę. - wyszeptał do niego. Justin, Joe, Shiri i Olivia wraz ich wiernym psem Pankym wkroczyli na teren Van Stommów. - Co tak przystanęłaś? - spytał Justin siostry, kiedy ta stanęła w wejściu do ogródka i nie chciała nikogo przepuścić. - Musimy iść do pana Van Stomma, zapytać gdzie jest jego syn. Zapomniałaś? - A co jeśli on nie powie nam prawdy? - wyszeptała Shiri podejrzliwie. - Albo sam tego nie wie? - No to chodźmy się dowiemy! - Nie! - powiedziała głośno, a potem natychmiast się opamiętała i ściszyła głos. - Musimy się włamać do pokoju Jeeta i poszukać wskazówek! Jak to robią w Scooby Doo! - Włamać się? - spytała Olivia. - Jesteś tego pewna? - tym razem i Joe nie wyglądał na przekonanego. - No jasne! Seriale nie kłamią! Chodźcie! Paczka okrążyła dom i stanęła przed oknem pokoju Baljeeta. Fred obserwował to wszystko z krzaków, razem z Xavierem, który zajadał popcorn. Całe szczęście Tajemnicza Spółka z Danville tak była zajęta śledztwem, że nie zwracała na te odgłosy uwagi. - Cudownie! Otwarte okno! Nic tylko wejść do środka. - stwierdziła Shiri. - Żartujesz, prawda? - spytała Olivia, ale Shiri już wchodziła do środka. Hinduska jedyne co mogła zrobić to westchnąć i wejść tam za nią. Justin i Joe tylko przyglądali się dziewczynom. Nie mieli najmniejszego zamiaru włamywać się do domu Van Stommów. - To mi przypomina, kiedy w dzieciństwie bawiliśmy się z Shiri w senseiów. - powiedział Justin. - Wymyśliliśmy sobie taką legendę, że jest trzech senseiów, którzy muszą ze sobą walczyć, a ten, który wygra zdobędzie super moce, które pomogą mu zdobyć władzę nad światem. Joe spojrzał na Flynna jakby się zastanawiał, po co on mu to w ogóle mówi. - Był sensei ja, sensei Shiri i sensei mrówka. - I co? - spytał Joe. - Sensei mrówka wygrał? - Nie. Sensei mrówka nie mógł udźwignąć miecza. - odparł z uśmiechem Justin po czym zamilkł. Po chwili dodał: - Nie wiem dlaczego to mi się nagle przypomniało. Panky tymczasem poszedł w krzaki, załatwić swoje pieskie potrzeby. Nasikał prosto na but Freda. Shiri i Olivia weszły do środka i zaczęły rozglądać się dookoła. Flynnówna odsunęła pierwszą lepszą szufladę, a jej przyjaciółka natychmiast ją zatrzasnęła, przycinając jej przy tym palce. - Au! - krzyknęła Shiri, a zaraz potem się opamiętała i powiedziała szeptem: - Co robisz? Miałyśmy się dowiedzieć, gdzie zniknął Baljeet! Jeśli będziesz zatrzaskiwać mi szuflady przed nosem niczego nie znajdziemy. - To naruszanie jego prywatności. Poza tym co ty w ogóle zamierzasz znaleźć? - No nie wiem, może jakieś bilety, z których byśmy się dowiedziały gdzie wyjechał. - Nie uważasz, że jeśli by gdzieś wyjechał to zabrałby bilety ze sobą? - Hmm... Fakt. - przyznała Flynn. - Ale może zostawił jakieś ulotki czy broszurki. Podczas gdy Shiri zastanawiała się co byłoby najlepszą wskazówką do odnalezienie Baljeeta, Olivia zauważyła kartki porzucone na biurku. Pomimo początkowego zawahania ze względu na prywatność swojego chłopaka, wzięła je do ręki. Po przejrzeniu kilku, zmusiła się do powstrzymania łez i wyszeptała: - Więc to prawda. - Co? - spytała Shiri, podchodząc do niej i wyciągając z jej ręki kolorowe kartki. - Zdradza mnie. - stwierdziła Tijnder, starając się jednocześnie by głos jej się nie załamał. Flynn roześmiała się. - To ma być dowód zdrady? Tandetne karteczki walentynkowe? Jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie: wyglądają one jak listy od jakiejś napalonej fanki w dodatku napisane w pośpiechu. Dwa zdania na kartkę, serio? A wypsikane perfumami tak, że aż oczy łzawią. Fuj. - Serio tak uważasz? Myślisz, że nic nie znaczyły dla Baljeeta? - Jasne! - To dlaczego ich nie wyrzucił?! - Bo, bo... Oh! Powinnyśmy zadać sobie raczej... - zamyśliła się Shiri. - Dlaczego leżały centralnie na biurku? - Bo Baljeet wyjął je, powąchał i pognał prosto do kochanki? - bardziej stwierdziła niż spytała Olivia, jednocześnie wyobrażając sobie tę scenę. Baljeet wstał jak co rano. Po toalecie ubrał się w garnitur, wziął do ręki kwiaty. Powąchał listy od swojej miłości, teatralnie westchnął i podrzucił je w górę, a one delikatnie opadły na biurko. Po tych czynnościach Van Stomm pognał prosto w ramiona kochanki. - Nie! - odparła Shiri, przerywając czarne myśli przyjaciółki. - Bo to sabotaż. - powiedziała teatralnym szeptem. Następnie wyobraziła sobie jak pięcioro mężczyzn w stroju ninja związało Baljeeta i wyskoczyli razem z nim przez okno, pozostawiając je otwarte. Następnie sensei mrówka podrzucił na biurko fałszywe listy miłosne. - Nie, sensei mrówka by ich nie udźwigną. - powiedziała do siebie. - Co? - spytała Olivia. - Nic, nic. Dziewczyny usłyszały jakieś kroki na korytarzu. Szybko wyskoczyły z pokoju i razem z chłopakami schowały się za rogiem. Kiedy Buford Van Stomm wyjrzał przez okno, nikogo nie zobaczył. - I co? Znalazłyście jakieś wskazówki? - spytał Justin, kiedy opuścili już podwórko. - Nic, co pomogło by znaleźć Baljeeta. - odparła Shiri wzdychając. - To w przeciwieństwie do nas. - powiedział Joe. Dziewczyny spojrzały na niego pytająco. Zamiast niego odpowiedział im Justin. - Zadzwoniłem do niego, po czym wyśledziłem jego sygnał za pomocą swojego programu. - Brawo Kudłaty! - wykrzyknęła Shiri przytulając brata. - To gdzie on jest? - W Mińsku, na Białorusi. - odpowiedział. - I proszę, nie mów do mnie "Kudłaty". - Białoruś? - spytał Joe. - W sensie ten obwód w Rosji? - Tak. - odparła Shiri. - O matko, z kim ja się zadaję. - Olivia uderzyła się w czoło. - Białoruś to oddzielny kraj. - A kogo to obchodzi? - spytała Shiri. - Teraz musimy pomyśleć jak się tam dostać. - Budujemy teleport? - spytał Justin. - Myślałam nad samolotem. - odparła Shiri. - Lepiej nie, bo zgubisz się na Atlantyku jak ostatnim razem. - Co było ostatnim razem? - spytał Joe. - Lepiej żebyś nie wiedział. - odpowiedzieli jednocześnie, bardzo poważnym tonem, Shiri i Justin. Kiedy ruszyli w stronę domu, z krzaków tradycyjnie wyskoczył Fred. Zaraz potem podszedł do niego Xavier, idąc chodnikiem. - Jak ty się tak szybko przemieszczasz od krzaka do krzaka to ja nie wiem. - powiedział. - Masz jakieś podziemne tunele, czy co? - Muszę się szybko dostać na Białoruś. -odparł szatyn ignorując pytanie brata. - Po co? - zapytał blondyn, a zaraz potem dodał: - O nie. - Co? - Skończył mi się popcorn. Mińsk. Stolica Białorusi. Olivia rozglądała się dookoła. Miasto było zaskakująco nowoczesne, czyste i zadbane. Dziewczyna aż zaczęła się zastanawiać skąd biorą się te wszystkie stereotypy o zacofaniu wschodniej Europy. Jednakże nie miała czasu się teraz nad tym zastanawiać, gdyż jej największym zmartwieniem było odnalezienie Van Stomma w tak dużym mieście. Kiedy uświadomiła sobie, że jest za granicą, nie znając języka, w totalnie obcym miejscu, bez żadnych wskazówek co do pobytu Baljeeta, była bliska załamania nerwowego. - Shiri, - złapała przyjaciółkę za ramię. - Jak my w ogóle zamierzamy go tu znaleźć? - Mam GPS w telefonie. - No świetnie! - wykrzyknęła sarkastycznie panna Tijnder unosząc ręce do góry. - Masz GPS! Wpiszesz tam "Baljeet Van Stomm" i od razu go znajdziesz! - Znalazłam. - Co? - spytała Olivia zaglądając jej przez ramię. Faktycznie na małym ekraniku komórki, wyświetlał się punkt podpisany "Baljeet Van Stomm", który w dodatku się przemieszczał. Po chwili od tego miejsca, do tego, w którym znajdowały się dziewczyny pojawiła się linia opisana jako "najszybsza docelowa trasa". - Nawet nas do niego nawiguje. - wyszeptała z podziwem Olivia. - Ale jak to możliwe? - My z Justinem czasem ulepszamy swoje telefony. - odparła Shiri z miną typu "podziwiaj mnie". - A mówiąc "czasem" mam na myśli "zawsze". - Powiedz Shiri, kiedy ty sobie zrobiłaś ten GPS? - spytała Tijnder składając ręce na piersi. - Z jakiś rok temu. - I mimo to kazałaś nam prowadzić jakieś durne śledztwo i bawić się w Scoobiego Doo? - Nie było durne! To była świetna zabawa! - Shiri, nie jesteśmy dziećmi! - Owszem jesteśmy. Mamy po 16 lat. - Eh, nieważne... - westchnęła Olivia. - Po prostu... prowadź. Dziewczyny przemierzały ulice Mińska co jakiś czas natykając się na dziwne osoby. - Kto to jest? - spytała Shiri. - To przecież Aleksander Rybak! - Ooo! Super! Jak znajdziemy Baljeeta, to potem poszukamy jego, żeby dał nam autograf. A to? - Toż to Kaczor Howard! - Ciekawe co on tu robi... Myślisz, że znów zgubił swoją planetę? - Cóż, na pewno nie ma takiego GPS'u jak ty, żeby ją odnaleźć. - Nom. Co to za bezdomny? - To jest Łukaszenka! - Eee, nie znam. Podobne dialogi pojawiały się między dziewczynami co jakiś czas. Wkrótce dziewczyny znalazły się pod jakimś budynkiem przypominającym ośrodek badawczy albo muzeum. - No, jesteśmy prawie na miejscu. - stwierdziła Flynn. - Baljeet jest w środku. - To idziemy. - powiedziała Tjinder i pierwsza tam weszła. Pomimo urzędowego wyglądu budynku, nie było tam żadnej ochrony, która pilnowałaby aby do środka nie wszedł nikt obcy, czy sprawdzałaby jakieś identyfikatory. Dzięki temu nastolatki mogły się swobodnie poruszać po całej budowli. Wkrótce weszły do jednego z pokoi i zobaczyły tam szatynkę siedzącą na jednym z foteli i robiącą coś na telefonie. - Olivia. - wyszeptała Flynnówna. - Ona ma telefon Baljeeta. - Skąd wiesz? - Do niego właśnie mnie prowadził GPS. Rozjuszona Olvia szybkim krokiem podeszła do dziewczyny i wyrwała jej z rąk telefon. - Ej! - krzyknęła nieznajoma. - Co ty robisz z telefonem mojego chłopaka?! - A jak myślisz?! Gram w Subway Surfers! Mój telefon jest do bani i nawet nie mogę na niego pobrać tej gry. - Olivia? - usłyszały głos. Do pokoju właśnie wszedł Baljeet i przyglądał się swojej dziewczynie ze zdziwieniem. - Baljeet! - powiedziała Tjinder, podbiegła do niego, przytuliła go, a po chwili oderwała się od niego i go spoliczkowała. - Co tu robisz z tą Białorusinką?! - wrzasnęła. - Hej! - odezwała się szatynka wstając. - Jestem Polką po pierwsze, nie widzisz koszulki? - powiedziała wskazując na swoją bluzeczkę, na której był umieszczony obrazek białego orła. Olivia zignorowała jej uwagę całkowicie, przyglądając się Baljeetowi, tak jakby oczekiwała od niego, że zaraz powie jej "to moja kochanka". Nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło, Van Stomm zamiast tego powiedział: - To jest Asia. Pracujemy wspólnie nad jednym projektem. - A jakim to projektem? Zanim jednak Jeet zdążył jej odpowiedzieć, do pomieszczenia weszła jeszcze jedna osoba. Był to młody mężczyzna, na oko dwudziestoletni. Zdziwiony zmarszczył brwi na widok dwóch nieznajomych. - Baljeet, moj ljubimyj, ty możjesz mi skazat kto eto? - Moja miłości? - spytała Olivia. - Co to ma znaczyć? - Eto moj parjen. - powiedział dwudziestolatek obejmując Van Stomma ramieniem. Baljeet tylko uśmiechnął się głupkowato. To Olivii w zupełności wystarczyło. Wkładając w to całą swoją siłę uderzyła go w twarz, po czym opuściła pokój z dumnie uniesioną głową. Shiri nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, zaś Asia zaczęła się głośno śmiać, jakby cała ta sytuacja ją autentycznie rozbawiła. - Kto eto? - powtórzył pytanie chłopak Baljeeta. - To moja siostra. Nie mówiłem jej, że mam chłopaka. Jest trochę zszokowana, ale spokojnie, przejdzie jej. - Wy nie pochożi. - Jest adoptowana. Chłopak tylko kiwną głową po czym wyszedł zostawiając Van Stomma na pastwę losu dwóch dziewczyn. A właściwie jednej, bo Asię to co się tu działo niewiele obchodziło. - Co to miało znaczyć? - spytała Shiri. - O czym rozmawialiście? Od kiedy masz chłopaka? Ładnie to tak zdradzać Olivię?! Zresztą serio, jak już ją zdradzasz, to z takim brzydkim facetem? - Shiri, powoli, spokojnie, ja ci wszystko wyjaśnię. - No ja myślę. - Tak w ogóle to gdzie jest mój telefon? -Ta hinduska go zabrała. - odparła Asia. - Nie zmieniaj tematu! - wtrąciła Flynn zmuszając Van Stomma do ponownego spojrzenia na nią. - Masz mi to wszystko wyjaśnić. Olivia stała na Garbatym Moście przyglądając się niewielkiej wysepce zwanej "Island of Tears" i pobliskiemu jeziorku. Może zachwyciłby ją ten widok, gdyby nie to, że miała złamane serce. Nagle zadzwonił jej telefon. Na wyświetlaczu pojawiło się imię i nazwisko Shiri Flynn. Dziewczyna odebrała. - Masz mi to wszystko wyjaśnić. - powiedziała stanowczo Flynnówna. Olivia już miała pytać o co chodzi, jednak w telefonie odezwał się drugi głos. - Okej, już. - mówił Baljeet. Najwidoczniej Shiri ustawiła tryb głośnomówiący, tak by Olivia mogła podsłuchiwać ich rozmowę. Tjinder uśmiechnęła się. Flynn pomimo wielu wad była dobrą przyjaciółką. - Wszystko zaczęło się od tej przygody z alternatywną linią czasu sprezentowaną nam przez Freda. Pracujemy tutaj nad jej przywróceniem. - Oszaleliście. Przecież to wymaże naszą linię czasu. - Niekoniecznie. - Chcemy utworzyć nowy wymiar. - przerwała Asia. - To niemożliwie. - stwierdziła Shiri. - Owszem, możliwe. - powiedział pewnie Baljeet. - A ten chłopak, Sasza, potrafi nam pomóc. Od dawna interesuje się pojęciem wymiarów, a kilka już nawet stworzył. - Taa, choć to są wymiary nie przestrzenne, ale punktowe lub na płaszczyźnie, cokolwiek to znaczy. - wtrąciła Asia. - Tak czy siak, wierzymy, że mógłby odtworzyć alternatywną linię czasu, w postaci innego świata. - Żeby nie płacić, - mówił Baljeet. - postanowiliśmy z Asią uknuć spisek. Koleś jest romantykiem, kilka uroczych randek i góry by dla nas przenosił. - Chciałam go oczarować, zafundować mu wypad do kina czy coś i poprosić o stworzenie wymiaru. Okazało się jednak, że to gej. - Asia rozłożyła bezradnie ręce. - Więc grać musiał Baljeet. - Wykorzystaliście go. - stwierdziła Shiri. - Oj tam zaraz wykorzystaliście. - odparła Asia. - Za stworzenie nowego świata koleś dostanie nobla! A my co? Zejdziemy na dalszy plan! Życie jest takie niesprawiedliwe... Shiri ponownie zwróciła swe spojrzenie ku Van Stommowi. - Mogłeś chociaż o tym powiedzieć Olivii. - Próbowałem! Ale żeby to zrozumiała chciałem zacząć wszystko od początku. Zacząłem od mojego pocałunku z Marlene, taką blondynką z tamtej linii czasu. To było istotne dla całej tej historii ale nie dała mi dokończyć. Zaraz zaczęła na mnie wrzeszczeć, że jak to tego samego dnia wyznaję jej miłość i całuję się z inną. No i bałem się mówić dalej, bo obawiałem się, że jak to dziewczyna, zacznie wyciągać jakieś pochopne wnioski, że może próbuję przywrócić alternatywną linię czasu dla tej Marlene, albo co. - A tak nie jest? - No widzisz! - Spoko, żartuję. Ale co ten pocałunek ma do rzeczy? - Wszystko. - wtrąciła Asia. - Nie wiem na czym to polega, ale ten pocałunek wytworzył między nami jakąś między wymiarową więź, przez którą mam przebłyski tamtego świata. Sasza potrafiłby tę więź ze mnie wydobyć i alternatywną linię czasu odtworzyć jako nowy wszechświat. - No okej. Brzmi przekonująco. Olivia, słuchając rozmowy, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Przekonująco to brzmi chyba dla Shiri, ale nie dla niech. Chociaż Tijnder, przyjaźniąc się z Flynnami, była świadkiem różnych dziwactw, to skoro jej przyjaciółka jest w stanie uwierzyć w wersję Baljeeta, to ona też. - A co Asia ma do tego? - spytała Shiri. - Też posiadam jakąś więź z Marlene. Kiedy istniała jej linia czasu, mogłam się z nią komunikować przez sny. Nazywała mnie senną mentorką. Mentorką, ha! To było takie propsujące. - A skąd się między wami wzięła ta więź? - Nie mam pojęcia. - Asia rozłożyła ręce. - Byłam tu na wakacjach, kiedy powstała alternatywna linia czasu. Białoruś chyba przyciąga wszelakie dziwactwa. Widziałam gdzieś w okolicy Kaczora Howarda. - Oh, okej. Przyjmuję takie wyjaśnienie do wiadomości. - powiedziała Shiri z ręką na sercu. - Mogłabyś powiedzieć Olivii, że chcę z nią porozmawiać? Muszę jej to wyjaśnić. - powiedział Baljeet. - Ciebie posłucha. - Spokojnie, - odparła Flynn. - ona już wie. - dodała uśmiechając się tajemniczo. - To ja idę poszukać Rybaka i poprosić go o autograf! Narka! Shiri rozłączyła się. Olivia popatrzyła z uśmiechem na telefon. Może Baljeet nie był z nią do końca szczery. Ale jej nie zdradził. - Olivia? - usłyszała za sobą głos. - Tak? - odparła. Sądząc, że to Baljeet, nie odwróciła się. - Kocham cię od zawsze, wiesz o tym. Chciałbym, żebyś zapomniała o przeszłości. - mówił Fred. Mówiąc o przeszłości, miał na myśli swoje niecne zamiary wykreślenia Baljeeta z żyjących. Oczywiście Olivia wiedziała o tym incydencie. Wszyscy wiedzieli. - I zgodziła się dać mi szansę. - Jasne, że dam ci szansę. - wyszeptała Olivia, wciąż myśląc, że rozmawia z Baljeetem. Kiedy mówił o "przeszłości", myślała, że mówi o spotkaniu z Saszą, które się dziś wydarzyło. Fred zamrugał zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się tak szybkiej zgody. Po chwili zaczął w euforii biegać po moście, dziko wymachiwać rękami i krzyczeć: "Tak! Jestem zwycięzcą!" i tym podobne. Kiedy Olivia się odwróciła, nieźle się zdziwiła na jego widok. Ale głupio jej było wyprowadzać go z błędu i psuć tę jego radość, więc po prostu ukradkiem opuściła most. Baljeet i Asia przyłożyli ręce do maszyny. Oboje poczuli jak dziwne przebłyski z alternatywnej linii czasu znikają i wreszcie po roku poczuli się wolni. Zobaczyli wyrwę między światami, a w niej uśmiechającą się do nich Marlene. Oboje pomachali do niej, po chwili wyrwa zniknęła. Baljeet odwrócił się do Saszy. Dopiero teraz poczuł się głupio, że tak wykorzystał tego mężczyznę. Najwyższy czas, nadszedł ten długo wyczekiwany moment zerwania. - Sasza. Musimy porozmawiać. - powiedział na jednym wydechu. Ciekawe iż pomimo tego, że z jego punktu widzenia, związek był fałszywy, ciężko mu było go zakończyć. - Też tak myślę. - powiedział Sasza poważnym tonem, a po chwili wybuchnął śmiechem. - Zostałeś sprankowany! Do jego wybuchu wesołości przyłączyła się Asia. - C...co? - Baljeet był totalnie zdezorientowany. - Sasza nie jest romantykiem tylko komediantem. - zaśmiała się Asia. - Kiedy po waszej pierwszej randce, powiedziałam mu co zaplanowaliśmy, miał niezły ubaw. Powiedział, że może być śmiesznie i będzie udawał twojego chłopaka. Przynajmniej naje się za darmo na tych wszystkich randkach. No a nowy wymiar zgodził się stworzyć i bez tego. Przekonała go do tego moja proczadzikowość wrodzona. - No i mogę dostać za to nobla. - Czyli wszyscy tu wszystkich prankowali? - spytał Baljeet i nie czekając na odpowiedź, dodał: - Aha, fajnie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że to nie żart, że stworzyliśmy nowy wymiar. - Nie, spokojnie. To nie żart. - odparł już poważnie Sasza. - Ten wymiar naprawdę istnieje. Udało nam się. Kelly i Bruse popatrzyli na siebie oszołomieni. - Czy Baljeet nie wygrał? - spytał Van Stomm. - Nie powinniśmy zniknąć? - Nie mam pojęcia. - odparła Kelly. - Mnie też wydawało się, że przywrócił swoją linię czasu. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się dookoła. Fred i Xavier wyglądali na równie zdziwionych. Tylko Marlene się uśmiechała. - Wszystko w porządku? - spytała przyjaciółki. - Ze mną tak. To wy wszyscy wyglądacie jakbyście dostali pałką w łeb. - mówiła Marlene wciąż się uśmiechając. Razem z Asią uknuły sposób na współistnienie obok siebie dwóch linii czasu. Była z siebie bardzo dumna. Brakowało jej tylko czarnych okularów, żeby włożyć je na nos i powiedzieć "Podziwiajcie mnie wszyscy! Jestem geniuszem i uratowałam świat!" - Uśmiechnijcie się wszyscy! Nasza linia czasu nadal istnieje! Hejo, obudźcie się! Chodźmy na pizzę. - W sumie zjadłbym pizzę. - stwierdził Bruse. - Tylko nie hawajską. - Specjalnie zamówię sobie sałatkę warzywną żeby uciekał od stołu. - wyszeptał pod nosem Fred. W ten oto sposób wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Wszystko wróciło do normy. I wszyscy byli szczęśliwi.